The Strangest Beauty
by mindcaster15
Summary: A oneshot about what made the townspeople believe Belle was odd. "Then slowly she spread her arms like wings, as if to follow the birds into the sky."


**I do not own Beauty and the Beast. This is just a little something I wrote. Please enjoy. I didn't know the names of the three girls, so…**

**OooOooO**

Belle had been a beautiful child, since the day she was born. The villagers couldn't help but exclaim, even when she was a baby, the way her eyes just seemed to stare and absorb. Or her soft baby hair, still but tufts that were as soft as clouds. How could you not love such an adorable baby?

As she grew, she became even more stunning. At two almost every childless wife desired a girl like Belle. It wouldn't happen, of course. Children like Bell came only once in a hundred years. Such a lovely smile, such a sweet voice. Belle would only blink her brown eyes at them, an odd expression imprinted on her face. She didn't seem to understand the generous compliments that she was receiving.

It was around the age of four that the villagers began to look at her warily. She said odd things, strange things, and was already reading. The people of the town began to wonder if…well…her father wasn't exactly _right _and perhaps the young beauty had inherited this unfortunate trait. It was lucky that she had her looks, otherwise she wouldn't be able to find a husband at all.

It had started when she was buying bread from the baker. Her father had been bumbling about (nothing surprising. This was normal to the townsfolk) and the child was about to hand the money to the baker when a flock of streaked across the sky. Belle paused a moment, watching them. Then slowly she spread her arms like wings, as if to follow the birds into the sky.

The Baker quickly swatted Belle's arms down, and looked around them suspiciously. He liked Belle, and he was a kind man. He didn't want any of the gossipy folk to talk ill of the child he had taken such a liking too. After all, with her hair and eyes, she looked just like his own daughter who had fallen sick years ago and died. The two weren't similar otherwise, but his fatherly affection had been transferred to her.

"Do you want people talking?" He hissed tightly, trying to stay out of the avoidance of the other townspeople. It wasn't easy, as a few had already started whispering about what Belle had just done. He hurriedly handed her the bread, without payment and sent her on her way home.

The gossip had died away within a few months, and although Belle had continued to say odd things, it was nothing to "scandalous." It was almost a year later when the next "big" thing happened.

It was the month of April, and it seemed like the entire month had done nothing but pour buckets of water onto the town. Miss Phoebe, the town busy body and oldest resident who would later become Belle's biggest critic had running (it was actually more like waddling, as she was to old for actual running) had come across Belle. The young girl wasn't seeking shelter as any person with common sense would. Instead she was dancing in the rain, as if in beat with her own special tune.

Miss Phoebe didn't waste time. Soon the story was all over town, and people could only shake their heads at the great misfortune Belle had.

As the years went by, there were more things to talk about. When Belle was six, and just starting school she asked her teacher why the moon was sometimes red. Having no response, the teacher could only stare at her open mouthed.

At seven, she and the triplets (Cacy, Lacey and Macy) became friends. It was an unexpected friendship, and the townspeople weren't entirely sure that they supported this new companionship. The three were mischievous and Belle was full of nonsense. What good could come of this?

Cacy, Lacy and Macy didn't seem to see anything wrong with Belle and Belle in turn didn't pick up any bad habits.

One day while Belle was reading next to the fountain the threesome hopped up behind her.

"Belle, you know who just walked into Roger Morrison's house?" Lacy asked, flipping her blonde hair out of her eyes. Behind her Cacy smiled deviously, as if she had some dirt on someone. Belle, being familiar with gossip only listened politely as her friends chattered as if speaking as one.

"She was bringing _flowers_…"

"And he was _smiling_…"

"Belle you wanna know what I think?"

"I think she _likes_ him!"

"Do you think they'll get _married_?"

Belle patiently waited until this exchange was over until she finally pointed out "You didn't tell me who it was."

"_Miss Phoebe!_" They squealed at once, instantly falling into a fit of giggles. Belle blinked a few times. She wasn't fond of Miss Phoebe, as the woman had been very harsh on her. She didn't really want to hear anything about her.

"And?"

"Oh, Belle." Cacy rolled her eyes. "So quick to…to…"

"Not gossip?" Lacy offered.

"Exactly." Macy answered for Cacy.

"I'm just going to go home and make dinner." Belle replied trotting away from them. She sighed as she pondered exactly what she should fix for the meal.

Lost in her thoughts Belle wasn't able to react and slammed into the person in front of her. The woman turned around angrily, made even more livid when she saw who had run into her. Miss Phoebe had a glare that could kill a person, and it was directed at Belle.

"_What_ are you doing?"

"I - I - I'm sorry I didn't realize. I'm very sorry." Belle stuttered. She had a large vocabulary for the age of eight, but it was lost from her at this moment. I attempt to redeem herself she said "You know, I think that maybe Mr. Morrison would like it if you made him dinner…"

Miss Phoebe narrowed her eyes and silently walked away. Belle had a sudden realization that maybe Miss Phoebe didn't want anyone to know that she liked Mr. Morrison.

Miss Phoebe wasn't kind afterwards. She lied to the townspeople, telling them more things that were "odd" about Belle that simply wasn't true. This of course didn't help at all.

But the weirdest thing of all came to their attention when she stood up for the beast. Even loved him? How odd.

But then, she was always loony.

**OooOooO**

**Well then, that's it. Please Leave a review!**


End file.
